Рэй Боччино
Рэй Боччино ( ) — основной персонаж в игре GTA IV и вторичный антагонист в TLAD. Капореджиме семьи Пегорино. Организатор сделки по продаже бриллиантов. Биография Рэй играет значительную роль в Grand Theft Auto IV и The Lost and Damned. 2008 GTA IV Рэй познакомился с Нико в миссии Harboring a Grudge, где Беллик с Пакки привезли ему груз. После миссии Waste Not Want Knots Рэй звонит Нико и предлагает работу. Первым его заданием является уничтожение неплательщика Тедди Бенавидеса, что Нико успешно исполняет. Затем Рэй ввязывает протагониста в знаменитую историю с бриллиантами, в которую были втянуты все 3 протагониста эры GTA IV. Сперва Нико с людьми Рэя Лукой, Джонни и Тунцом собирает из мусорных мешков украденные Джонни Клебицем бриллианты. Затем Нико убивает Луку с его командой, решивших присвоить бриллианты себе и удрать с ними. Рэй решает обменять бриллианты у еврейской мафии под руководством ювелира Исаака Рота, вместе с Нико отправив на сделку Джонни Клебица. Сделку сорвёт Луис Фернандо Лопес, подручный «Голубого» Тони Принса, у которого и были украдены байкерами бриллианты. Он забирает у Исаака камни, Джонни же прихватывает сумку с деньгами. Нико выбирается из музея и докладывает обо всём Рэю. Тот затем просит Беллика разобраться с байкерами и Нико убивает лучшего друга и помощника Джонни Клебица — Джима Фицджеральда. После этого Боччино посылает Нико разобраться с Исааком Ротом, винящим в срыве сделки Рэя, и Беллик успешно убивает Исаака. После этого Рэй появляется лишь в роликах миссий Truck Hustle и Pegorino's Pride. Под конец игры Пегорино начинает думать, что Рэй — крыса и вина попадания многих членов его мафии в руки федералов стал его болтливый язык. Потому Пегорино посылает Нико убить Рэя, и Беллик успешно исполняет приказ.thumb|[[Нико Беллик|Нико собирается убить Рэя]] TLAD Первый раз Джонни знакомится с Рэем в миссии Action/Reaction. В миссии Bad Standing, взяв обещание в помощи банды в дальнейшем, Рэй выкладывает местоположение предавшего банду Брайана Джереми. Через некоторое время Эшли предложит встретиться в ресторане у Рэя, у которого появилась работа. Он попросит украсть бриллианты со сделкой, происходящей в доках между поваром с корабля Platypus и «Голубым» Тони Принсом. После нападения байкеров, бойфренд Тони, Эван, возьмёт бриллианты и вместе с охраной попытается удрать. Джонни убивает его и забирает бриллианты, которые по приказу Рэя кладёт в мусорные мешки. Вскоре позвонит Рэй и предложит поприсутствовать на сделке, где после её срыва Джонни забирает деньги и отвозит их Джиму. Разозлённый Рэй похищает Джима, но Джонни освобождает его и отбивается от посланных Рэем убийц. Затем он узнаёт о смерти Джима от рук Нико. После нападения на тюрьму и убийства Билли Джонни обнаруживает, что клуб был разгромлен посланниками Рэя. Появление в миссиях Grand Theft Auto IV * Harbouring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots (звонок после миссии) * A Long Way to Fall (босс) * Taking in the Trash (босс) * Meltdown (босс) * Museum Piece (босс) * No Way on the Subway (босс) * Weekend at Florian’s (босс / голос) * Late Checkout (босс) * Truck Hustle * I'll Take Her (звонок после миссии) * Pegorino’s Pride * Payback (звонок после миссии) * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (звонок после миссии, если «Pest Control» ещё не выполнен) * Pest Control (убит) The Lost and Damned * Action/Reaction * Bad Standing * Diamonds in the Rough (босс) * Collector’s Item (босс / голос) * Was It Worth It? (босс / предательство) de:Ray Boccino en:Ray Boccino es:Ray Boccino fr:Ray Boccino nl:Ray Boccino pl:Ray Boccino sv:Ray Boccino Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи в GTA IV Категория:Персонажи в The Lost and Damned Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Убитые персонажи Категория:Семья Пегорино Категория:Боссы